The present invention relates to an assemblable modular wardrobe made of plastic material. Assemblable wardrobes are known to be formed by a body formed by an upper panel, a lower panel, side panels and a rear panel which are closable by means of front doors.
The wardrobes internally include one or more horizontal shelves, where said shelves are supported by fixed or removable supports positioned on the internal surface of the rear panel and/or the side panels.
A problem of such embodiments comes from the fact that the weight of the items placed on the shelves tends to be discharged onto the supports of the shelf itself and therefore on the wardrobe panels which, in some cases, can be deformed or bent under this effect.
An object of the invention is to provide an assemblable modular wardrobe structured in such a way as to prevent the deformation of the panel due to the forces acting on the internal shelves of the wardrobe itself.
Another object of the invention is to obtain the aforementioned results in a practical and cost-effective way.
These aims are attained by an assemblable wardrobe made of a plastic material, comprising a first and at least a second module positioned one above the other, where each module comprises two side panels, a rear panel, at least a shelf and a reinforcing structure, characterized in that said reinforcing structure comprises an upper cross-member and respectively a lower cross-member arranged along upper and respectively lower sides of the rear panel and a connecting upright joining said cross-members, each module further comprising an L-shaped support having a vertical wing connected along said upright and a horizontal wing supporting the shelf, the L-shaped support having clamping means of the upper cross-member for clamping the lower cross-member of the overlying module.
The present invention also describes a kit for realising an assemblable wardrobe made of a plastic material, comprising a first and at least a second module superposable, where for the construction of each module a separate and independent plurality of components is included, comprising a rear panel, two side panels couplable to the rear panel at least a shelf, and an L-shaped support for the shelf, characterized in that a reinforcing structure is integrated in said panel comprising an upper cross-member and respectively a lower cross-member arranged along upper and respectively lower sides of the rear panel, and a connecting upright joining said cross-members, said L-shaped support having a vertical wing of the shelf that is connectable along said upright and a horizontal wing having clamping means of the upper cross-member to the lower cross-member of the overlying module.
An advantage of this embodiment comes from the fact that the weight supported by the shelves sustained by the L-shaped support is discharged on the reinforcing structure so as to prevent the deformation of the rear panels of the wardrobe.
Further characteristics of the invention can be inferred from the dependent claims.